gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheerios
The Cheerios are the cheerleading squad of William McKinley High School. They are coached by Sue Sylvester, and very successful. The two co-captains are Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. They have won multiple competitions and awards, including six consecutive Regional and National Championships, and placed third at the International Championship in North Korea. They lost in 2011, at the Regional Competition because Quinn, Santana and Brittany quit just before the departure. Its members are considered the most popular and pretty girls of the school. Season One In Pilot, the Cheerios are seen at practice dancing to "You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hanging On". When they finish, their coach, Sue Sylvester, merciless shouts at them. William Schuester, the new director of Glee Club, advised by Emma Pillsbury; who thinks the club will become more popular if some of the popular students sign up; tries to recruit some cheerleaders. However, Sue refuses, explaining the school caste system to him and noting that kids in glee are "sub-basement". At end of the episode Sue, Quinn Fabray (the head cheerleader) and Santana Lopez are seen watching "Don't Stop Believin'" sung by the school's new Glee Club, the New Directions, in which Finn, Quinn's boyfriend, is now part of. In "Showmance", Rachel's crush on Finn leads her to join the celibacy club, which he attends with Quinn, Santana, Brittany and the other Cheerios. Rachel soon realizes that the celibacy club is really a place where teens try to get as physically close to each other as possible without technically engaging in any kind of sexual activity. Quinn and the other cheerleaders try to pick on Rachel, but she stands up for herself, impressing Finn during the process. They watch in shock as the Glee Club sings "Push It". Quinn becomes jealous of Rachel and with Santana and Brittany audition for the club singing "I Say a Little Prayer", he awards Quinn with Rachel's solo on "Don't Stop Believin". Sue later recruits the three cheerleaders to help her bring the glee club down from the inside. In "Acafellas", the glee club, convinced by Quinn and Santana, hires Dakota Stanley, a well-known choreographer, to help coach them to Nationals. The cheerleaders hope that the notoriously harsh Stanley will prompt some members of the club to quit, furthering their plan to sabotage the club. Quinn and Santana also lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her, leaving her hurt when he rejects her advances. Sue has the Cheerios help with the Glee Club's Car Wash Fundraiser to help them pay for the new choreographer. Brittany and other cheerleaders dance while Mercedes sings "Bust Your Windows". At the end of the episode, Sue is angry that the club is now stronger than ever, and punishes Quinn and Santana. Quinn retaliates by thanking Sue for helping her realize that believing in herself negates the need to bring other people down. In "Preggers", the Cheerios are seen at the football game cheering for the Football Team. Quinn laughs as she watches the team dancing "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)". In "Vitamin D", Sue writes in her a journal about a recent "disaster" in which Quinn's knee slightly buckled during a pyramid. She thinks that kind of screw-up could cost the Cheerios their National title. When Quinn blames her tiredness on her glee club participation, Sue renews her resolve to destroy the club, planning to sabotage Will's personal life. In "Throwdown", Will reveals that most of the Cheerios are terrible students and should have been failing Spanish for years. Quinn reports to Sue that all of the cheerleaders (except herself, Santana and Brittany) are now academically ineligible after flunking Will's Spanish class. The Cheerios dance during Quinn's performance of "You Keep Me Hangin' On". In "Mash-Up", Sue kicks Quinn off the cheerleading squad for being pregnant and Santana becomes the new captain. In "Wheels", the Cheerios are seen practicing a new routine with jumping ropes. Having previously removed Quinn from the cheerleading squad due to her pregnancy, coach Sue is forced to hold open auditions to find a replacement. After rejecting Kurt, Mercedes, Lauren, Jacob and other students she accepts Becky Jackson, who has Down syndrome because of her sister, who also has it. In "Hairography", when Sue sees Brittany teaching hairography to the other members of the New Directions, with her hair loose, she tells Will that all the Cheerios tie their hair with a high pony because she doesn't want it to the distract them from success. In "Mattress", Sue informs Will that the club receiving payment for the commercial revokes their amateur status, and thus their eligibility to compete at sectionals. Quinn, who has been trying to convince Sue to let her appear in the cheerleaders' photographs despite being removed from the team due to her pregnancy, reminds Sue that as their coach she has often given the cheerleaders perks which would also render them ineligible for competition. She demands that Sue sacrifice one of the cheerleaders' six pages in the yearbook to the glee club. Sue agrees, and accepts Quinn back onto the cheerleading team, but Quinn tells her she no longer wishes to be a cheerleader. In "Sectionals", when the other schools perform the songs they had chosen, Quinn reveals that the Cheerios are spying for Sue. Brittany admits that she gave an advance copy of their set-list to Sue, but Santana defends her saying that the Glee Club was the best part of her day. Will tells Principal Figgins this and he suspends Sue as coach. In "Hell-O", following the suspension from her position at William McKinley High School, Sue blackmails Principal Figgins, slipping him a date rape drug and taking an incriminating photograph of them in a compromising position. He allows her to return to work at the school, where she immediately returns to plotting to bring down the glee club. Sue enlists cheerleaders Santana and Brittany to seduce Finn. He breaks up with Rachel and goes on a date with both Brittany and Santana, but comes to the realization that he does want to be with Rachel. The Cheerios dance with Finn during "Hello, I Love You". In "The Power of Madonna", Sue is revealed to be a major Madonna fan, praising her powerful example and asking her Cheerios to emulate Madonna (including dating younger men and using their first names only) so that they will be more empowered in their performance as cheerleaders. The Cheerios perform a routine with stilts to "Ray of Light". Kurt and Mercedes join the Cheerios and perform "4 Minutes" with them during a school assembly. They tell Will that they were unhappy about never having solos, and will be in both groups. In "Home", Sue prepares for an interview with Splits Magazine, and demands that new cheerleader Mercedes lose 10 pounds in a week. She also reserves the school auditorium for cheer practice, leaving Glee Club without a place to perform. Mercedes asks Brittany and Santana how they manage to stay so skinny. They tell her that they drink a protein shake that Sue makes up of different ingredients. They admit that they don't like it but they would get kicked off the Cheerios if they didn't stay thin. After fainting in the cafeteria and being told by the doctor she has low blood pressure, Quinn enters the room and assures Mercedes she went through the same thing. On the day of the assembly, Mercedes abandons the planned routine, and instead sings "Beautiful" with the rest of the cheerleaders joining her. In "Laryngitis", Mercedes, Brittany and other cheerleaders are seen singing in the parking lot while Puck looks at them. When Mercedes realizes that Puck has returned to being a bully, she breaks up with him and resigns from the cheerleading squad, saying that that being a Cheerio isn't who she is. In "Dream On", Bryan Ryan cuts the Cheerios budget in favor of the Glee Club. Sue, however, announces that Herb Duncan, the owner of the laundry that cleans the cheerleaders' uniforms, chose Will to play the main role on the musical instead of Bryan. After this, he decides to restore the budget. In "Funk", attempting to deal with his sorrow Sue's incessant bullying, Will seduces Sue with a performance of "Tell Me Something Good" and asks her out on a date, standing her up to humiliate her. Sue withdraws the cheerleading squad from the upcoming Nationals competition and becomes bed-bound. Will sees the negative impact on the cheerleaders and realizes that some of them might lose their college scholarships. Will knows that hurting his nemesis did not make him feel any better, and encourages her to be there for her girls. Sue reenters and wins Nationals (with a selection of French songs by Celine Dion sung by Kurt), but later gives Will two options: either house her new trophy inside New Directions' choir room, or kiss her. As Will is about to kiss her, Sue backs out and determines that the trophy will be set up in the choir room as a reminder of her superiority. In "Journey", Sue becomes a judge at Regionals. Santana and Brittany tell the glee club that Sue said to the Cheerios that she was going to crush the club. Season Two In "Audition", Sue holds auditions for the Cheerios but she is not impressed with any of the tryouts, especially when Quinn auditions. Sue immediately dismisses her but Quinn tries to convince her anyway. Sue then confronts Santana about her boob job, stating that a 'little bird' told her (probably Quinn). Santana doesn't get what the big deal is but Sue is furious and demotes her to the bottom of the pyramid along with giving the head cheerleader spot to Quinn. Santana is mad at Quinn for her demotion and attacks her in the hallways. Santana slaps Quinn across the face and calls her a slut. They continue to fight until Will splits them up. In "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle", the Cheerios perform "California Gurls" but Sue grows disillusioned with cheerleading, and in an effort to recapture her love for it, plans to fire Brittany from a cannon during the team's next competitive routine. In revenge for opposition to her cannon plan, Sue has the cheerleading Regionals competition moved to the same night as a football championship game, so her cheerleaders will be unavailable for the halftime show, and forces the affected squad members to resign from the glee club. However, Finn convinces cheerleaders Santana, Brittany and his ex-girlfriend Quinn to quit the cheer squad and perform at the halftime show. The Cheerios lose at Regionals for the first time in seven years, and Sue is named Loser of the Year in a televised interview with Katie Couric. Furthering her ire, the cheerleading budget is slashed due to the cannon being seen as endangering the lives of children. The money is then handed over to the glee club so they can pay to go to Regionals. In "Funeral", Sue is deeply upset by the death of her sister, Jean and kicks Becky off the Cheerios. After her sister's funeral, she apologizes to Becky, reinstates her as a member of the Cheerios, and tells her she will be captain of the squad next year. As a final act of reconciliation, Sue asks for and receives a hug from Becky. Season Three In "The Purple Piano Project", Santana and Brittany both rejoin the Cheerios, but Quinn refuses, saying she wasn't interested and instead joins The Skanks. During an interview with Jacob, Santana says that her senior year is all about getting on top of the Cheerios. However, Sue appoints Becky and Santana cheerleading co-captains, to their mutual disgust, and gets their pledge to help her sabotage the glee club. She asks them to destroy the glee club's purple pianos around the school and make it look like an accident, as part of Sue's political protest against funding for the arts in public schools. Becky and some other cheerleaders are seen at the cafeteria listening to the glee club singing "We Got the Beat". They all run when the food fight starts. Blaine sings "It's Not Unusual" to a large crowd in the school courtyard while a growing number of Cheerios, directed by Santana, join in as back-up dancers. As the number is ending, the Cheerios circle the purple piano, and they each sprinkle it with lighter fluid. Quinn flicks her lit cigarette onto the piano, and it bursts into flames. Will tells Santana that because of her sabotage she is banned from New Directions. In "Asian F", the Cheerios helped Brittany with her presidential campaign dancing around school with her during "Run The World (Girls)". In "Pot O' Gold", three cheerleaders join The Troubletones along with Santana and Brittany and dance during the performance of "Candyman". In "Mash Off", Brittany, Santana and the three cheerleaders and Troubletones members are seen watching the performance of "You and I/You and I" by Will and Shelby and "I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams" by the New Directions. They participate in the Dodgeball fight during "Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another" and sing or provide background vocals during "Rumor Has It/Someone Like You".FoF Fdsfwewefed. In "Hold on to Sixteen", the Cheerios who are also members of The Troubletones perform at Sectionals singing "Survivor/I Will Survive". The club loses and is disbaned. Santana and Brittany rejoin the New Directions. In "Extraordinary Merry Christmas", they are included in the Christmas Special and performed "Christmas Wrapping", dressed as Mother Christmas, with Brittany on lead. Tina and Mike also dances with them. In "The Spanish Teacher", Sue's position as cheerleading coach is challenged by synchronized swimming teacher Roz Washington. Washington is also pursuing the tenured position, and she views herself as a serious competitor for both the tenured position and the coaching position. She views Sue's coaching style and her choreography as old-fashioned, and plans to update the team if she becomes the new coach. She choreographes a routine with the song "Dang Diggy Dang" and Brittany and the Cheerios dance while Sue, Santana and Becky watch them. In "On My Way", Sue tells Quinn that she is pregnant and asks her about ways to help get over her morning sickness. She tells her how she dealt with it, ate saltines, drank herbal tea and sucked on lollipops. Quinn asks her, after Sue finds the information barely helpful, if she can rejoin the Cheerios. Wanting to finish her High School life in the two clubs that made her happy. Sue tells her it would be unfair to the girls who were practicing for months. After Regionals, Quinn walks into Sue’s office and Sue tells her that she always admired her, for all the ways she isn’t like herself and gives her her old Cherrios uniform. She walks past Kurt and Blaine in her uniform and bumps into Rachel. Known Members SueSeason3.jpeg|'Sue': Coach since Pilot. Suspended in Sectionals. Rejoins in Hell-O.|link=Sue 280px-BeckyS3.jpg|'Becky': Co-Captain. Joins in Wheels. Kicked out and reinstated in Funeral.|link=Becky Santana.jpg|'Santana': Co-Captain, Former Captain. Joins prior to Pilot. Quits in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Rejoins in The Purple Piano Project.|link=Santana BrittanySeason3.jpeg|'Brittany': Joins prior to Pilot. Quits in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Rejoins in The Purple Piano Project.|link=Brittany quinnseason3.jpg|'Quinn': Former Captain. Joins prior to Pilot. Kicked out in Mash-Up. Rejoins in Audition. Quits in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Rejoins in On My Way.|link=Quinn Known Former Members KurtHummelSeason3.jpg|'Kurt': Former Singer. Rejected in Wheels. Joins in The Power of Madonna. Quits in Funk. MercedesSeason3.jpeg|'Mercedes': Former Singer. Rejected in Wheels. Joins in The Power of Madonna. Quits in Laryngitis. TerriSeason2.jpg|'Terri': Former Captain (around 1993). Known Rejected Members FinnHudsonSeason3.jpg|'Finn': Rejected in Audition. 19; Lauren Zizes.jpg|'Lauren': Rejected in Wheels. Jacob-portal.jpg|'Jacob': Rejected in Wheels. Setlists of Competitions Nationals, 2010 Planned * Unknown Song by Mariah Carey. Sung by Mercedes with the Cheerios. Performed * Unknown French Songs by Celine Dion. Sung by Kurt with the Cheerios. Regionals, 2011 Planned * Cannon Stunt done by Brittany. Songs Performed/Included *'You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hangin' On' by Ice Cube/The Supremes. Danced to by the Cheerios. *'I Say a Little Prayer '''by ''Dionne Wiowick. Sung by Quinn, Santana and Brittany. *'Bust Your Windows' by Jazmine Sullivan. Sung by Mercedes and danced by Brittany and the Cheerios. *'You Keep Me Hangin' On' by The Supremes. Sung by Quinn and danced by Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios. *'Hello, I Love You' by The Doors. Sung by Finn and danced by Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios. *'Ray of Light' by Madonna. Danced by Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios. *'4 Minutes' by Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake. Sung by Kurt and Mercedes and danced by Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios. *'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Mercedes with Kurt, Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios. *'California Gurls' by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg. Danced by Quinn, Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios. *'It's Not Unusual '''by ''Tom Jones. Sung by Blaine and danced by Santana and the Cheerios. *'Run the World (Girls)' by Beyoncé. Sung by Brittany with Santana backing and danced by the Cheerios. *'Christmas Wrapping' by The Waitresses. Sung by Brittany and danced by Santana and the Cheerios. *'Dang Diggy Dang' by The Beatards. Danced by Brittany and the Cheerios. Category:Clubs